The pharmaceutical, vitamin and related industries have long used various ways to present their products to users in swallowable oral dosage forms, other than purely as liquids, so that persons using such products can use them conveniently and comfortably. Broadly, orally used non-liquid medicines and the like are provided in two general forms. One form is a tablet in which the dosage unit is a solid, hard swallowable shape comprised of the desired active ingredients compressed and formed with suitable binders into an integral article. Tablets, in their broadest sense, are available in many shapes and sizes. The other common solid dosage is a capsule in which the active ingredients occur in a flowable state (powder, liquid, paste or the like) and are encased in a digestible shell of a suitable shape and form which is swallowable. Variations exist within and between these two general forms. Thus, it is known to coat, as by dipping or spraying, tablet-type dosage units with gelatin or other materials to make them more palatable, easier to swallow, less prone to powder or to flake when handled in bottles, colored for eye appeal or identifiability, and longer lasting before active ingredients degrade, among other reasons. Capsule forms of such products occur as soft gelatin capsules, which commonly are of spherical or oblate spherical shape, and as hard gelatin capsules which commonly are of elongated round-ended cylindrical form and which are made in two pieces for assembly, with or without sealing, around the flowable fill material containing the desired active ingredients. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,516 to Sadek, U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,730 to Sadek and U.S. Publication No. 2014/0072625 to Chidambaram, the entireties of which are incorporated herein by reference. The membrane or coating is present to protect the inner materials and aid in consumption. However, it is advantageous for the membrane and product therein to digest quickly.